


Nicknames

by JustAndrea



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Peridot asks Amethyst about all the nicknames she gives her, and then decides to come up with one for Amethyst - no matter how hard it may be.





	

The concept of ‘names’ was very much a characteristic of Earth, and a strange one at that. At least, it was strange to Peridot. Why couldn’t humans describe themselves based on their characteristics and identity rather than just picking a random set of syllables and calling it their name? …Then again, most humans seemed similar to each other so, perhaps characteristics were too vague for them. 

Even so, like most of the things she had learned about on the planet, Peridot soon grew used to the idea of names, even if she didn’t entirely understand. However, there was still one element of names - a sub-branch of names? Or perhaps an alternative to them? Oh whatever - that both interested her and intrigued her, all thanks to a certain quartz…

“Amethyst?”

The purple gem - who had been resting on the sofa - immediately opened her eyes and looked up at the newest Crystal Gem. “Oh heyyyy, Peri,” she greeted, “What’s up?”

Peridot hummed slightly. “Coincidentally, I want to talk about what you just said.”

Amethyst blinked. “You, want to talk about what’s up?”

“No. What I want, is to talk about those alternate names that you assign me.” 

At this, Amethyst snorted slightly, and sat up. “Heh, you mean my nicknames?” she asked with a small smirk.

“Nick names?” Peridot couldn’t help but scowl slightly. What was with these humans and their strange nouns? “If that’s what they’re called, then fine. I want to talk about the nick names, and why you assign so many of them to me.”

“Aw come on,” Amethyst replied, crossing her arms, “I give nicknames to everyone. And I don’t have THAT many for you.”

Peridot didn’t say anything to that. Instead, she simply sat down next to the purple gem, and got out her tape recorder. She pressed play, and held it up towards Amethyst.

 _“-So far, unless I have forgotten one, Amethyst has called me Peri, P-dot, Homegirl, Nerd, Wondernerd, Peridactyl, Peri-Detto, and Perisnot. …I believe that last one was meant to be an insult, but I’m still counting it an alternate name that Amethyst has given me.”_ She pressed stop.

“…Huh. Guess I do give you a lot of nicknames,” Amethyst said after a moment, a bit surprised, as well as a bit pleased. After all, some of those were pretty good.

“But why?” Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow, “Why me? What makes me such a contender for these nick names?” And it wasn’t just Amethyst - Steven had given her a couple as well. Things like ‘Dot’ and ‘Angry Slice of Pie’ (whatever that was) and, her least favorite, _‘cute’_. Though, that was just an adjective, and the rest of the nicknames Steven didn’t really use. At least, he didn’t use them as often as Amethyst did.

“Weeeell…” The quartz-soldier glanced away slightly, giving it a moment of thought. “I guess cause your name’s so easy to give a nickname to.”

“…Oh.” She felt a bit of disappointment at that. Was that really the only reason?

“Yeah. That and, well-” Amethyst turned back to her, her smirk more of a smile now, “I just, you know, give nicknames to the people I like. And hey, I like you. So, I come up with nicknames for you.”

“…” Peridot squeezed her tape recorder slightly. “So… It’s a form of, affection.” “Pretty much, yeah.” “…Very well!” With that, the green gem hopped off the couch and started to walk away. 

Amethyst straightened up at that. “Huh? Hey, where you goin’?”

“I need a place to think!” Peridot shouted back, not slowing down, “I believe I have a few of my own nick names to come up with.”

“…” Amethyst smirked again, and laid back down on the couch, stretching out a bit before putting her arms behind her head. “Heh. Good luck, Peri.” After all, no one could beat her nicknames. …Although, she had to admit, she was still pretty curious. “Can’t wait to see what you come up with…”

()()()()()()()()()

For nearly a whole day, Amethyst didn’t see Peridot again - and when she did, the green gem would quickly retreat. Since she knew what Peridot was doing, Amethyst didn’t take too much offense to it. But even so, she hoped that the nerd’s nickname-brainstorming session didn’t take too long. And the next day, she got her wish.

With her hands behind her back, Peridot sauntered into the kitchen. She was certain that her crystal-companion would be pleased, but kept calm, not wanting to just blurt it out. She just had to wait for the right moment.  …Though, when she wasn’t noticed right away, Peridot decided to just make the first move. “… _*ahem*_ ”

The purple gem paused her sandwich making and glanced over her shoulder. “Oh,” she said, trying to sound casual but still smiled a bit, “Hey, P-dot.”

“Greetings… Ame.”

She blinked, and turned to face Peridot fully. “Aim?” 

“It’s the first section of your name!” the green technician grinned, “A suitable nickname, don’t you think?”

“Uhh, yeah. I guess so.”

Peridot blinked, then scowled. That was the incorrect response. “Is there something wrong with it?” she questioned, her tone letting her fellow Crystal Gem know loud and clear that she wanted the truth. Thankfully, Amethyst was good at being honest.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Amethyst shrugged, “Just sorta sounds like you’re saying ‘aim’.”

“…I see…” So it didn’t sound enough like a name. 

“But hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s just-” “I have something I need to do!” And with that, Peridot was gone - rushing back to her own little section of Steven’s room (since her room inside the temple wasn’t completed yet). 

“…If you say so,” Amethyst mumbled, finishing up her sandwich and practically swallowing it whole. 

()()()()()()()()()

“Aim for the soft spots!” “Way ahead of you, G!” “Steven, not too close!” “Wah! I didn’t even think turtles had teeth!”

It had been a while since their last corrupted gem battle, and this fight - a gem whose distorted physical form looked like a mix between a vicious dog and a tough turtle with a very strong shell - was certainly a challenging one. But, it was nothing the Crystal Gems couldn’t handle! 

Of course, Peridot still lacked a weapon, so she mostly just watched while occasionally shouting out strategy ideas or moral support. She wished she could do more, but at least she was actually on the battlefield with them, making her feel more like an actual Crystal Gem.

Eventually, Amethyst managed to use - not two, but _three_ of her whips - to tie the monster down, giving Garnet the perfect opportunity to break the shell and poof its physical form. Steven let out a cheer while Pearl bubbled the gem. “Great work, team,” Garnet said with a nod.

“Yes, I agree,” Peridot said, joining them, “All of your moves were well planned and effective - especially yours, Ame-moiselle.”

“…” The hilltop was completely silent, and for a moment the rest of the Crystal Gems could only stare. Peridot stiffened slightly. Was this the wrong time for a nickname? 

“’Ame-moiselle’?” Steven finally said, raising an eyebrow, “Uhh, what’s-”

“Don’t you recognize a nick name when you hear one?” Peridot asked, a bit annoyed but quickly moving past it as she smiled, “It’s a play on the word ‘mademoiselle’. Pretty clever, right?”

“Mademoiselle… Wait, did you learn that from that one camp hearts show?” Pearl asked, clearly amused once she realized it. 

Peridot paused, her face slowly turning a darker shade of green. “…Maybe. Er, well, w-what does it matter?!”

“Hey, hey, it’s cool!” she heard Amethyst say. Glancing over at her, she could see that the purple gem was smiling, which definitely helped her relax a bit.

“And certainly unique,” Pearl added, allowing herself to giggle a bit while Garnet just smiled.

The green gem decided to take their reactions as a sign approval. “So, the perfect nick name then?” she asked, directing all her attention back to Amethyst.

“Heh, well, it’s kinda long and fancy,” she admitted, though she still looked fairly pleased, “But I like it! So, I’d say it works for me!”

“Me too!” Steven agreed, chuckling a bit as he hugged Peridot, “Great nickname, Peridot!”

But Peridot didn’t reply. Instead, she choose to focus on what Amethyst had said just a few moments ago. Kinda long… Kinda fancy… The gem technician frowned. 

It was a good nickname, one that could possibly be used occasionally, but not a perfect nickname. She clenched her fists slightly, knowing that with enough time and thought, she would have no trouble coming up with something even better! 

()()()()()()()()

…Well, that plan was definitely easier said than done.

“Ughhhh,” Peridot groaned, activating her gem’s ‘flashlight function’ so she could see the scribbles she had written in the sand. When she had came out here, the sun was high in the sky. Now it had nearly disappeared under the planet’s watery horizon.

“There has to be something I’m missing…” She still had ‘ame-moiselle’ in the back of her mind, but as for the rest of the nicknames she had thought, they either weren’t as good or as catchy as the ones Amethyst came up with, or they were just plain ridiculous and were quickly crossed out of the sand with her stick. 

Amie, Ame-thrust (like a rocket thrust? No, no, that wouldn’t do), A-Thyst, A-Quartz, and even Purple-Thyst? She shook her head. _None_ of these would work as good nicknames!

Needless to say, she was getting frustrated. “Grahhhh, I just don’t understand it!” Needing to do something, Peridot threw her stick as hard and far as she could (which was only a few feet away) before she sat back down, lightly kicking at the sand. 

It was such a minor thing… A silly little nickname for a gem- a _friend_ \- that she admittedly admired… And yet, with her lack of ideas combined with the naming expectations already set, well… the little green gem couldn’t help but feel like she had failed. Again.

“…Hey, nerd.” 

Peridot flinched. “Amethyst?!” she squeaked, turning around.

“Yep, just me,” she replied, finishing the walk over to her, “Garnet said you were out here.” Once she reached the spot, Amethyst kicked a bit of sand herself before looking at Peridot. “So what’s up?”

“…Nothing,” the gem technician replied with a scowl, crossing her arms and looking away.

Amethyst sat down next to her. “Hey, you don’t have to feel bad, you know? I mean, Garnet and Pearl can’t come up with nicknames as good as mine either. Plus, my name is kinda hard to make nicknames for.”

“Hmph.” Personally, Peridot didn’t care about the circumstances, she still felt like she had failed.

With nothing left to say - at least for the moment - the pair of gems sat silently in the sand, listening to the sound of gentle, rolling waves in front of them. …The Earth was strange, but it could still be relaxing.

“…And you know, it doesn’t matter if your nicknames aren’t that great. At least you’re still trying to give me one.”

Peridot turned her head slightly, glancing over at her. Amethyst still kept her eyes on the sand. 

“…Remember what we talked about before, Peri? About how nicknames are ‘form of affection’ and all that stuff? Well, even lame ones still kinda count as that. And, I dunno… I give nicknames to everyone else but, to actually get one in return?” She smiled a bit. “It’s sort of… nice.”

“…It does feel nice,” Peridot admitted, giving a small nod, “Stange, but nice.”

The quartz smirked a bit. “Which is why you never told me to knock it off?” Amethyst questioned.

Peridot rolled her eyes. “Something like that. …But, just so we’re clear, Amethyst, I…” She hesitated, both to plan out her words and because she was suddenly feeling anxious, suddenly wishing she had recorded what she was about to say on a tape. “I believe that, that you are more than deserving of receiving a nick name. And I… highly enjoy your company and, a-and admire your skills and personality.” That last part she rushed through a bit, feeling the blush on her face.

“So I just, wanted to give you a nick name that suited you as well as yours suited me.” 

For a moment, Amethyst said nothing, and Peridot worried that perhaps she had said too much. But before she could even open her mouth, Amethyst wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks, Peri.”

Peridot stiffened a bit of the action, but did relax when she heard Amethyst’s voice and felt her long, fluffy hair against her own. “…You’re welcome.”

Eventually, Amethyst broke the hug, but did place her hand over Peridot’s. Peridot didn’t move her hand away. “Buuuut just a heads up, most of my nicknames just pop-” She made sure to add the _*pop*_ sound effect- “into my head when I’m hanging out with people. So, you may wanna stop all this nerd thinking and just let it come into your head on its own.”

Despite somewhat understanding her method, Peridot wasn’t too impressed. “You come up with nick names in your way, and I’ll stick to mine.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Whatever. But can you at least put the thinking on hold for tonight? I’ve got a bag of cheesy chips with our names on it~”

“…I suppose that would be reasonable, yes.” “I thought it would be.” With that, they stood up and started walking towards the temple, their ‘touch stumps’ still connected as they traveled down the beach. 

Of course, Peridot was still planning on trying to find the perfect nickname for Amethyst. The perfect way to not only impress the purple gem, but to truly show her the level of her affection as well. She not only needed to, but _wanted_ to.

For now though, she decided that just ‘hanging out’ and showing affection in other ways - ways that she was quickly getting used to, ways like the temporary limb connection they were displaying as they walked - was enough. And so, that’s what they did.

**THE END**


End file.
